Neo titanes del pacifico
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Asuka ,Shinji ,Kaworu y Rei terminaron en otro mundo; un mundo atacado por los implacables Kaijus. Los cuatros pilotos sabían que no eran nada pero tendrán que trabajar para luchar contra esa nueva amenaza , con viejos y restaurados Jaegers ahora mark-6 los cuatros Ex-niños lucharan en la gran guerra kaijus y detener a los antiguos de conquistar la tierra. Cueste lo que cueste.
1. Chapter 1

**Neo titanes del pacifico.**

**Pacific Rim no me pertenece sino a legend producciones y los demás creadores. Evangelion no me pertenece sino a su creador. Algunos personajes desconocidos son en realidad perteneciente a Marvel así que no me pertenece.**

**Este fic será el primero de algunos de los fics crossover de esta serie anime y película, lo sé porque ya hay varios en inglés, la película me llamo tanto la atención como cuando a los catorce años vi alíen vs depredador, son películas que al verlas te cambia la vida. En fin espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Pilotos de otro mundo._

_**5 de abril del 2021. **_

-Progresos de los Jaegers se está acelerando señora Soryuu, pronto Horizon Brave pasara a estado inicial uno, Shaolin Rogue está en estado inicial tres y Freedom Condor en estado inicial dos. Los técnicos escatiman que los Jaegers estarán en estado inicial final en unos trece meses si no sucede algún percance.

-¿Qué hay de Coyote Tango y Tacit Ronin?

-Están casi completos, el señor Stark encamina que la fuente de poder del reactor Ark estará en óptima capacidades a la unión con los dos Jaegers en unos días. Se espera que para el sábado comenzaran las simulaciones de combate.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias, señorita Hill.

-El placer es mío, señora soryuu. Una cosa más, el señor Fury quiere hablar con usted después de su reunión a las dos ¿Qué le digo?

-Lo obvio, Hill, que le espero en mi oficina para hablar mejor, después de todo él es alguien muy importante.

-Entendido señora. Me disculpe tengo que comprobar a los trabajadores. Y comprobar las piezas nuevas para Freedom Condor que estarán llegando a las cincos o eso me dijo Logan, tengo que ver por mí misma, él es un vagabundo después de todo.

-Adelante Hill… oh y dile a Richards que me diga al final si los planos de Shadow Save y Nova Hyperion estarán listo ¿sí o no? Si vamos a restaurarlos tengo que saber si es posible con las piezas recuperadas.

-Entendido, señora, iré enseguida.

-Gracias Hill. Espero que cumplas mis órdenes al pie de la letra.

-Si señora.

-Bien, adelante.

Asuka langley soryuu observo fijamente a la mujer morena irse de su oficina cerrando la puerta con cuidado y ella suspiro en voz baja mientras movía algunos archivos en su computador de su cuenta bancaria y cuanto gastara para la restauración de los Jaegers. Ella bufo en voz baja al recibir un mensaje privado de uno de sus empleadores hackers en Francia que ha logrado satisfactoriamente robar el dinero de varios ricos de todo el mundo, unos cuantos millones que más para otros pero contando cuanto tenían ellos no se darían cuenta la pérdida de unos o dos millones y ese dinero le ayudaría a producir sus propios Jaegers, los cuales ayudaría a proteger ese mundo. Asuka continúo revisando sus cuentas pero al observar una fotografía puesta en su escritorio de ella, Shinji Ikari junto a Kaworu Nagisa y Rei Ayanami hizo que recordara como es que ella estaba en ese mundo. El hecho que esos dos albinos raros estén con ellos y lo más importante ¿Por qué están ayudando a un mundo que no es suyo? Es una cuestión notable y que hizo que pensara además de la respuesta de aquella incógnita.

Expiar culpa quizás.

Cuando Shinji estuvo en la instrumentalidad humana, en donde todas las almas estuvieron juntas en un solo ser, Shinji decidió que tal forma de existir no podría existir porque la vida al final debe de tener un equilibrio, no se puede vivir exclusivamente de felicidad sino hay que conocer el dolor y la tristeza para así apreciar la felicidad, era cruel pero la existencia misma lo era y así se debía de ser. Pero Shinji no quería vivir solo por lo tanto cuando el gran cuerpo de Rei-Eva se desmorono pidió a Rei e inclusive al mismo Kaworu que viviera con él y con Asuka, fue como una epifanía para Shinji que pensara que vivir solo con Asuka no sería fácil y él quería un amigo que le entendiera como Kaworu y quizás una figura de hermana como Rei conque pasar el resto de su vida…además de ayudarles a soportar a la alemana pelirroja. Y estos mismos aceptaron por lo tanto en medio del gran océano de LCL, Kaworu y Rei recuperaron sus formas anteriores excepto que eran humanos aunque tenían unas que otras habilidades de sus antiguas partes de ángeles pero no eran notables. Pero descubrieron al poco tiempo que la tierra no podría ser repoblada , era muy estéril y destruida , por lo tanto con la manzana de edén , un objeto de Angel que da conocimiento a quien sea afectado por ella, Kaworu logro amentar la inteligencia de Shinji y Asuka convirtiéndoles en super genios aunque inicialmente ya eran superdotados, para que así fueran de ayuda para Kaworu y juntos crearon un especie de portal que les permitía ir a otras dimensiones aunque en realidad Kaworu uso la base del motor S2 de Leliel que les permitió abrir una brecha dimensional , manejar y activar aquello fue el reto pero se cumplió. Así ellos terminaron en otra versión de la tierra pero esta tenía sus propios problemas.

Los Kaijus.

Estos no eran tan peligrosos como los ángeles, una Eva podrías derrotarles, pero la humanidad no tenía la defensa adecuada para enfrentarles, estaban desorganizados, no unidos, faltas de tecnología, de recursos y por si fuera poco no sabían nada del enemigo. Era una batalla a ciega por muchos lados. La diferencia entre su propio mundo y el que llegaron fue que de una manera irónica son las naciones unidas y SEELE. Los ataques Kaijus son peligrosos si pero las naciones en general seguían separadas y existiendo, cuando en su propio mundo ocurrió el segundo impacto SEELE tomo control del mundo inmediatamente. Ellos tomaron control de todo, medicina, comida, militarismo, ciencia, tomaron control de todo y si un país cortaba relación con SEELE o el mismo echaba a dicha nación de la unión con los demás países entonces la mencionada nación terminaría en anarquía, muerte y destrucción en menos de un mes. Con tal poder SEELE realmente controlaba el mundo, hubo incluso personas trabajando gratis con solo para poder comer, había países del tercer mundo que lo único que podían y sabían hacer era crear las armas que eventualmente los pilotos de Evas usarían indiscriminadamente en el futuro. Por donde se mire su mundo ya estaba destinado a la extinción si se tiene en cuenta cuanto control y cuanto se gastó SEELE en todo eso. Su nuevo hogar en cambio no podía esclavizar por necesidad a su propia raza porque en general todo aun no viven en la desesperación, están en guerra y en peligro si pero no a tan grado como el segundo impacto de su mundo en donde más de la mitad de la raza humana fue aniquilada.

Fue Rei que comento su deseo de ayudar para aliviar su culpa en causar el tercer impacto, lo que era una sorpresa considerando lo apática que era la chica, Shinji y Kaworu posteriormente decidieron igual entrar en el plan de Rei en ayudar a ese mundo y Asuka no tuvo de otra, no es que se quejara mucho, salvar la tierra fue literalmente su trabajo y fracaso en ello lo cual no iba con la gran Asuka langley Soryuu porque ella era la mejor y ella no fracasaba. Oh se asegurara que esta vez no ocurra. Con su gran inteligencia se hicieron muy buenas identidades falsas y Rei entro a estudiar leyes mientras Kaworu junto a Shinji se convirtieron en ingeniero y científicos mientras Asuka se embarcó en el camino de crear su propia empresa. En cinco años ya tenían una gran compañía con grandes fondos y siendo muy confidenciales lo que les permitió hacer tareas que los gobiernos del mundo no descubrieran , así con los fondos listos se inició el proyecto "restauración cazador 2.0" en donde restaurarían y evolucionarían a antiguos Jaegers y hacerlos mejores. Comenzaron comprando legalmente los Jaegers derrotados en el Oblivion bay o el cementerio de los Jaegers siendo Coyote tango y Tacit Ronin los primeros en ser comprados. La corporación internacional de armamento y tecnología Marvel tenía varios puntos como electrónica , ingeniería , mecánica ,entre eso y muchos e incluso medicina no mas que fue gracias a Rei que de ocio encontró la cura al cáncer lo cual sacudió el mundo que una abogada y política haya logrado encontrar la cura de una enfermedad no siendo una doctora de verdad sorprendió a más de uno ,Claro está que ella dio la fórmula de la cura a un doctor certificado como el Doctor Stranger y el mismo saco al aire dicha cura aunque dado el crédito correspondiente a quien se lo merecía. Con la contratación de poderosos hombres permitió que solo en cinco años una empresa salida de la nada haya logrado obtener grandes fondos y pueda cumplir con su objetivo de reconstruir y recrear algunos Jaegers, estos hombres y mujeres eran varios pero hubo dos en específico que fueron de gran ayuda:

Anthony "Tony" Stark y Nick Fury.

Tony Stark era un multimillonario playboy común y corriente a simple vista según señalaba las revistas de chisme del todo el mundo pero en realidad era un supergenio muy calificado , Kaworu lo conoció cuando este fue a buscar componentes para la creación de un motor de energía más viable para los Jaegers , Tony nunca pudo hacer uso de su inteligencia debido que debía de dirigir el negocio familiar de la industria Stark que fundo su padre hacia muchas décadas y que era la actual empresa en venta de armamentos para todo el mundo más en específico al cuerpo de defensa del Pam pacifico contra los Kaijus. Kaworu siendo empático por naturaleza logro entablar amistad con el hombre y así en unos meses después Tony Stark uso su genio para crear la base del reactor Ark , un reactor de energía que incluso superaba el poder nuclear , lo mejor es que no era toxica y superaba incluso el poder de la energía de takion que usaba el Gipsy Danger con su cañón de partículas además era que el reactor Ark era mucho más pequeño que cualquier reactor de energía lo que permitiría añadir muchas más armas y más equipo al Jaeger ¿Por qué Tony Stark no ha vendido su creación a los militares o a los Shatterdome? Es porque los líderes del cuerpo de defensa de Pam pacifico tienen una mala relación con la industria Stark además que la creación del reactor Ark no fue toda su idea sino igual Shinji Ikari , Reed Richards y Ho Yinsen además la razón más importante sino se llevaba muy bien con Kaworu y Shinji que le veía como sus iguales.

Nick Fury es un caso diferente , el hombre era un comandante militar y el jefe del servicio secreto de los estados unidos , un gran hombre con grandes títulos en realidad , Nick Fury comanda un pelotón que se encarga de tratar de controlar o eliminar la criminalidad en todo el mundo nacida a base de los ataques Kaijus , los sectarios y los científicos locos son quizás el punto más importante que trata por Nick Fury ya que ha habido revueltas , enfrentamientos y guerras civiles por esas clases de personas a bases de los ataques Kaijus por diferentes razones pero Nick Fury trataba que estos revuelos no llegaran a mayores. El investigo a la Corporación Marvel y descubrió por un espía sobre la restauración de los Jaegers y Nick Fury en vez de delatar lo que sucedía se unió al proyecto ya que igual él sabía bien lo peligroso que eran los Kaijus mas solo pidió una sola condición y él es que él se encargaría de los pilotos aunque tuvo problema que Shinji y Asuka fueran parte igual del entrenamiento de los pilotos e inclusive se le diera clase a Kaworu y a Rei pero Fury al final acepto. Con su financiación y su mano de obra después de unos meses Coyote tango y Tacit Ronin estarían completos y en alta condiciones. Pero ellos no eran como los demás Jaeger, no, no eran simplemente los mismos Mark uno que eran antes, ellos eran lo que Asuka cariñosamente les llama Mark seis que superaran incluso a Eureka Striker lo cual serian grandes máquinas de guerras contra la amenaza Kaiju. Asuka sonrió y giro su asiento para ver en el gran ventanal de su oficina a varios Jaegers en filas se reconstruido por las máquinas automáticas creadas por Shinji que ayuda a mejorar la productividad a un veinte por ciento en el mantenimiento de los Jaegers además igual estaban los ingenieros y mecánicos haciendo su trabajo en mejorar a los robots gigantes.

-Mmmm oh interesante , incluso hay está el pelele…-Murmuro Asuka observando a su compañero soldar una parte en Shaolin Rogue y hablar al mismo tiempo con uno de los pilotos Rangers de los nuevos Jaegers ,un joven llamado Peter Parker creyó recordar Asuka ,sobre quien sabe qué. A diferencia de ella Shinji se había vuelto muy social al crecer en ese nuevo mundo y a sus veinte años Shinji era amigo muy querido por la gran mayoría de los trabajadores de la empresa. Ella agradecía en secreto la presencia de Kaworu en ayudar a Shinji salir de su caparazón y no sufrir una decaída por lo sucedido en el tercer impacto. Ella en cambio tuvo que sufrir la agonía de pasar tutoría con Rei y aunque fue un gran golpe a su orgullo la chica maravilla en verdad le ayudo a superar algunos de sus pequeños traumas, aun tenía algunos pero esos se ignoran al crecer y madurar.

Ella movió sus ojos en los dos Jaegers mas importantes , esos dos en realidad eran notables ya que primero de todo Coyote tango fue el único Jaeger que fue manejada por un solo piloto por más de dos horas y Tacit Ronin es el único Jaeger Mark uno que fue capaz de enfrentarse a un Kaiju clase tres (en ese tiempo clase tres eran difíciles e incluso siguen siendo; considerando lo que paso a Gipsy Danger) y ganar aunque a costa de ser destruido igual en el enfrentamiento , los dos Jaegers eran de Japón por lo que era una conexión tanto a Shinji por su nacionalidad y a Asuka por la nacionalidad de su madre. Ella misma había diseñado una versión mucho más avanzada de la conexión neuronal de un piloto con un Jaeger que en vez de dos seria uno y eso era gracias a las conexiones neuronales que los pilotos usaban al subirse a un Eva , es más , sus conexiones de pelos eran justamente lo que se necesita para que un solo piloto pueda conectarse a un Jaeger pero por razones de seguridad , en no dejar una carga tan importante como un Jaeger a un solo piloto , se emplea dos pilotos o tres en algunos casos más la avanzada unión neuronal ayuda a mejorar la conexión de los pilotos con su Jaeger e incluso personas desconocidas podría estar en la deriva con facilidad aunque eso tomaría tiempo. Asuka había reclamado para sí misma y a Shinji a Coyote Tango junto a Tacit Ronin para Kaworu con Rei aun ante la protesta de Nick Fury que pensaba que por ser científicos super genios no deberían de estar en línea directa de combate pero Asuka demostró una vez más su gran perseverancia y su gran colorido vocabulario logro callar y convencer al Fury.

No es que el hombre admitiría su derrota.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

-Mmm veré quien es…. ¿alo?-Respondió Asuka al levantar su teléfono mientras giraba su asiento y observaba en varias pantallas diferentes cosas como la bolsa de valores , las acciones de su empresa , algunas cartas enviadas por los agentes secretos y los futuros pilotos de Shadow Save , Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton , los cuales han estado saqueando el dinero de varias bandas de narcotráfico en Suramérica , su intelecto superior le permitió crear medios de hackeo de gran avance que con solo tener la información básica se podría saber de todo de cualquier persona. Con ese método y tener muchísima información jugosa que nadie ha molestado a su compañía y nadie a preguntando porque la corporación Marvel esta tan interesado en Jaeger caídos.

-_Asuka, Hey, que hay._

_-_¿Mmmm? Oh hola Pepper ¿Cómo estás?

-_No muy bien en realidad, sabes cómo es Tony con la empresa y su nueva fascinación con la mecánica._

_-_Pero eso es bueno ¿no? Ahora ya no es un mujeriego.

-_Sí, pero igual tengo que ir siempre a ver como esta en su laboratorio privado, en serio, Kaworu de verdad lo cambio y no sé si para bien o para mal._

_-_Oh mujer, no te quejes tanto, es para bien, es eso o que sea un borracho cerdo juerguista.

-_Tienes razón, Asuka, en verdad…..pero de eso no te llame….hay una mala noticia._

_-_….Escúpelo, Pepper, no me gusta que le den vuelta al asunto.

-_Bueno, hice todo lo que me dijiste que hiciera e intente….intente comprar el Gipsy Danger pero no pude Asuka. Lo siento. El Marshall Pentecost me gano antes de que pudiera comprarlo._

_-_¡¿QUE?! ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?! ¡OH RAYOS! ¡El Gipsy Danger era el Jaeger en mejor estado que ha caído en batalla, incluso más que Coyote tango, si solo lo hubiera tenido lo hubiera llevado a categoría Mark seis en solo unos siete meses! ¡¿Cómo no se pudo comprar?! ¡El dinero de la compra era combinación de mi cuenta bancaria y la de Tony!

-_Creo que es la misma razón, Gipsy Danger está en muy buena óptimas condiciones y podía ser reparado en uno de los Shatterdome. Pero…._

_-_Sí , Lo sé muy buen Pepper , sé que las naciones unidas piensan cerrar el programa Jaeger , Natasha ha logrado infiltrarse en las bases de datos personales del primer ministro de china , por esa razón la creación de nuestros propios Jaegers es importante… Rei y Stranger han encontrado…cosas fuera de lo normal con los Kaijus y Kaworu afirma que la batalla está lejos de terminar, que nada será igual y que quizás estos malditos robots superdesarrollados sean la clave de la supervivencia de este mundo.

-_Lo sé muy bien, Asuka ,lo siento en verdad , Gipsy Danger está siendo reparado en un Shatterdome pero sabemos bien que no será lo mismos con los nuevos inventos y fuente de poder que tienes y con el cierre de los Shatterdome será cuestión de tiempo antes de que ese Jaeger e incluso otros estén en desusos._

_-….._Ya sé muy bien que haremos, Pepper guarda el dinero, si lo que creo que sucede sucederá entonces compraremos el Shatterdome en donde esta Gipsy junto al Jaeger incluso y usaremos esta bahía como zona de construcción.

-_Tendremos que ser paciente, mmm, le hablare a Tony pero creo que no podrá objetarse, dios, en serio Asuka ¿Cómo te las ingenia para tener mano de obra de tal altura? Reparar y construir Jaegers es muy costoso, incluso para ti._

-Tengo mis medios….-Murmuro Asuka observando en el ventanal de su oficina a los trabajadores hacer los mantenimiento de los Jaegers , esos mismos eran en realidad robots programados para hacer tareas humanas en específicos , eran fáciles de hacer considerando que ella y sus otros tres amigos lograron ir de una dimensión a otro. Estos autónomos eran recientes pero eran eficientes en lo que hacían, el único problema que su empresa tenía era los materiales para las armaduras y demás piezas de los Jaegers y los robots, el armamento y demás cosas era trabajo de Tony y Fury. Ella sonrió levemente antes de acomodarse en su sillón y mover su mano que contenía su teléfono más a su oreja-…. Créeme, Pepper, yo tengo mis medios y estos sí que funcionan. Esperaremos por Gipsy Danger, ahora lo único que importa es mejorar a nuestros Jaegers y cuando suceda, los Kaijus no sabrán que les golpeos.

Porque muy bien se aseguraría de ello.

Después de todo; era Asuka langley soryuu.

La mejor piloto de todos.

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neo titanes del pacifico.**

**Pacific Rim no me pertenece sino a legend producciones y los demás creadores. Evangelion no me pertenece sino a su creador. Algunos personajes desconocidos son en realidad perteneciente a Marvel así que no me pertenece.**

**Este capitulo será el inicio de la participación de Shinji y los otros contra los temibles Kaijus y muchas más se sabrán. Para aclarar esto no es un Shinji x Asuka, se explicara en este capitulo la X razón del porqué, las parejas serán secretas. En fin espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Baila mi Jaeger._

**5 de noviembre del 2023.**

¡CLICK!

-Estas personas son ridículamente de mente estrechas.

-Son humanos después de todos, mi querida Rei, es normal en ellos.

-Lo sé pero esto es lo mejor para su mundo pero no nos deja ayudar en lo más mínimo.

-…..Si, se muy bien cuando uno no ayuda y otros terminan pagando caro.

-No quise ofenderte Kaworu.

-No lo hiciste, solo planteaste una verdad, no me ofendiste Rei. Los líderes mundiales son hipócritas al hablar de seguridad mundial cuando ellos mismos están en algún lugar seguros mientras los que de verdad deben de ser alabados están luchando hasta la muerte sin consideración alguna y al final todo el esfuerzo dado por los héroes serán desechado y categorizados como si fueran fracasados sin—

-Kaworu, cálmate.

-…..discúlpame Rei, es solo que…..estos pilotos Jaegers de verdad son héroes….Igual que Shinji cuando lo conocí, arriesgar sus vidas por el bien mayor y ser tratado así me hace memoria a lo que le hicieron SEELE y Gendou Ikari a mi querido mejor amigo…

-….Lo sé, Kaworu, lo sé.

Rei Ayanami era una famosa política y abogada que se le pueda encontrar debido a su inusual y extravagante aptitud ante todo , manteniendo una fachada de calma y serenidad que nadie podría romper , Rei había avanzado en lo muy alto de lo jurídico y demás campos , tanto que ella tenia contacto con los líderes mundiales y el cuerpo de defensa del pan del pacifico , Rei ha tratado desde hace dos años la manera de que el programa Jaeger siga funcionando e incluso ,según a petición de Nick Fury y Asuka , que pidieran ayuda a las empresas Stark , Marvel y se empleara un proyecto en que ayudaría a aumentar la productividad de las reparaciones , mantenimiento y cuidados de los Jaegers además de una extensa investigación de la brecha al Anteverse en donde residían aquellas bestias pero todas sus peticiones y proyectos fueron rechazados. Las derrotas de los Jaegers a través de los años ha disminuido el apoyo de los líderes mundiales al programa y finalmente ocurrió lo que Natasha Romanoff descubrió y el programa Jaeger será cerrado para dar paso la estúpida idea de un muro anti-Kaiju. Lo cual era insultante a lo que representaba la raza humana y los sacrificios que han estado haciendo los pilotos ya que aunque perdieron se aseguraron que los Kaijus no vivieran o en su caso mantuvieran a dichas bestias lejos de las zonas civiles pero esos burócratas creían que un simple muro detendría a los Kaijus pero entonces ¿y si lo hace? Entonces los Kaijus estarían libres en el mundo y hay muchas maneras que los mismos pueden burlar la misma defensa y así en vez de hacer frente a un solo Kaiju entonces serian varios. La idea era simplemente estúpida.

Por otro lado lo que fue una vez mas de treintas Jaegers solo actualmente quedaban unos pocos; Cherno Alfa, Chrome Brutus ,Crimson Typhoon ,Puma real , Eureka Striker , Echo saber y Vulcan Specter. Lo malo es que aunque eran sietes y la mayoría eran superior a Mark tres es que eran los recursos y las reparaciones a dichos Jaegers , los Shatterdome en donde se tienen a Echo saber , Chrome Brutus , Puma real y Vulcan Specter eran las más inferiores en equipo , trabajadores y demás de todos , según los medios de hackeo de Natasha y Clint encontraron los planos actuales de todos loa Jaegers e increíblemente estaban en las ultimas , se necesitaría una actualización seria o sino llegaría un momento en que enfrentándose incluso a un Kaiju de categoría dos podría destrozar a esos Jaegers como si fueran papel. Increíblemente los únicos Jaegers funcionales y muy bien equipados eran Cherno alfa , Eureka Striker y Crimson Typhoon pero tres Jaegers no eran suficiente y con el cierre de los Shatterdome además del corte de presupuesto se asegura posiblemente la extinción de la raza humana , Rei y Kaworu tenían la creencia que los Kaijus son seres pensantes y aunque atacan de uno y algunas veces en dos deben de tener algo en mente para hacerlo , atacar ciudades así debería de tener un propósito siniestro , no por nada los ángeles parecían al principio alienígena dispuesto a destruir el mundo pero ilógicamente atacaba solo tokyo-3 sin razón aparente pero resulto ser que ahí estaba no en un principio Adam ,por lo tanto Rei podía dar fe que hay una razón oculta de los ataques de los Kaijus.

Rei si bien fracaso en el hecho que se le diera un visto bueno al programa se le dio algunas libertades que a otros le parecían insignificantes pero en el gran plan de Asuka se necesitaba esas pequeñas libertades en específicos , cuando sus propios Jaegers salieran al aire necesitarían protección internacional , no deseaban que arrebataran todo su trabajo duro por otro imbéciles que después tomarían el crédito para sí mismo y también una defensa a alguna clase de daño a su empresa en tener Jaeger propio , por suerte Nick Fury puso bajo su mando los Jaegers propios del servicio secreto de los estados unidos ,Canadá y Japón pero consiguió apoyo de algunos alcaldes de algunas ciudades y el ministro Yagami de Japón que estaba al tanto de los hechos y se creó una rama militar y de investigación independiente llamado SHIELD bajo el mando de Nick Fury , por lo tanto si aunque quisieran nadie demandaría a la compañía Marvel debido que los Jaegers funcionara bajo mando militar aunque no convencional y no público como seria antes de conocer a Fury , lo cual seria algo muy grave ya que podían ser demandados. Rei estaba frustrada lo cual era raro en ella pero desde hace dos años ha hecho de todo, haciendo investigación médica y científica en su tiempo libre y en el otro tratando de tener más participación en el programa Jaeger y ser parte del cuerpo de defensa del Pam del pacifico además de deshacer esa estúpida idea del muro anti-Kaiju pero nada ha hecho efecto. Kaworu que la observa le pasa con cuidado un vaso con un poco de agua lo cual la peliazul tomo con gracia.

-Muchas gracias Kaworu.

-No hay problema…..pero dejando a un lado todo el asunto, entonces ¿Cómo ha estado Shinji y Asuka? No he podido hablar con ellos desde hace tres meses y no he podido estar en los ángeles desde…eh, bueno, hace un año, de verdad que ha sido tiempo.

-Shinji sigue haciendo esa investigación con Richards y haciendo algunas que otras cosas, Shinji me ha comentado por….Facebook—

-¿Facebook? ¿Tú tienes Facebook? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste, Rei?!...te hubiera buscado como amiga.

-…Como decía, Shinji me ha dicho que rompió con Natasha.

-¿en serio? Uhhh, eso es malo, Shinji de verdad necesita el amor verdadero de una mujer y cuando lo consigue, no resulta, eso es muy malo…. ¿Por qué rompió con ella? Sé que la mujer es fría y seria pero Shinji tiene experiencia con—

-¿te refieres a mí, cierto?

-Oh no , no , disculpa Rei , no…. ¿Sabes qué?¿ si , lo fue , de todos modos disculpa.

-No me ofende. Sé muy bien que Shinji y yo tuvimos un momento pero el hecho que fui una clon de su madre arruino cualquier posibilidad de que hubiera una relación entre nosotros. La verdad del rompimiento de Shinji con Natasha fue principalmente Natasha, no quiero sonar criticona u ofensiva pero ella es una mujer muy conflictiva y su trabajo como espía dificulta mucho conectar con Shinji. Personalmente creo que él hizo bien.

-¿está bien? Es decir el podría estar deprimido, Conozco muy bien a mi mejor amigo y él es muy frágil y sensible.

-Shinji se ha vuelto fuerte, Kaworu, las derivas que ha tenido con Asuka le ha ayudado mucho, yo sé porque ella me ha dicho por….Facebook, la verdad no entiendo porque el joven Peter Parker me comento sobre esa página Web para buscar amigos pero la verdad no es muy útil, ya me he encontrado con tres raros y—

-Ya, ya Rei, no divagues, bueno, supongo, tendré que saber si eso es 100% seguro, tendré que hacerle psicoanálisis por si sufre una recaída. Entonces ¿Qué hay de Asuka?

-Ella está muy enfrascada en su trabajo, los últimos detalles de los Jaeger finalmente están terminando.

-¿oh? ¿En serio?

-Así es, Coyote tango y Tacit Ronin están completamente funcional, en realidad de eso quería decirte porque tenemos que hacer nuestra conexión para nuestro Jaeger, por otro lado Horizon Brave, Shaolin Rogue y Shadow Save están funcional aunque necesita las armas principales, es decir, Coyote y Ronin no tienen armas de fuego integrada pero tiene otras habilidades de combate muy funcionales.

-Ya veo, eso está bien pero ¿Qué pasa con Freedom Condor y Nova Hyperion?

-Están igual solo que hubo algunos accidentes con los reactores Ark. Asuka le está poniendo mucho a estos Jaeger además del proyecto "búsqueda" pero necesitamos el cuerpo de un Kaiju intacto o al menos su cerebro para hacer las investigaciones que necesitamos hacer.

-Bueno, tengo que decir eso es una noticia muy importante, he escuchado de unos antiguos colegas de la universidad de Atlanta que hay en el mercado negro algunas—

¡POW!

-¡Señorita Ayanami! ¡tiene que ver esto!-Rei y Kaworu voltearon a ver la puerta abrirse por un hombre de cabello castaño , de aspecto enfermo y unos lentes negros ,vistiendo una bata de laboratorio , se trataba de un científico notable del estudio de la radiación Gamma , una forma de energía muy fuerte pero lastimosamente era radiactiva , Kaworu estaba en específico en Atlanta o más en específico con ese científico para el estudio de la energía Gamma como fuente de poder para que sea dañina en específico contra los Kaijus , ese científico se llamaba Bruce Banner. Rei fue para verificar las estadísticas de la energía gamma y que tan peligroso eran para los humanos. Bruce rápidamente se dirige al televisor de la habitación y la prendió rápidamente mostrando algo que conocían muy bien todos. Era un ataque Kaiju.

Observaron que eran en los ángeles lo cual era algo terrible y notable al mismo tiempo debido que el Shatterdome de los ángeles fue el que compro Asuka hacia año y medio , eso fue debido que ese es el Shatterdome más cercano a la base central en medio de la nada en donde se estaban reconstruyendo a los Jaegers además el primero en ser desalojado de la mayoría de los Shatterdome de toda la cuenca del pacifico , Asuka de verdad deseaba tener en su control al Gipsy Danger pero Stacker pentecostés fue firme en , al parecer , reconstruir y mejorar a Gipsy Danger en una base de su propio conocimiento , era admirable pero a comparación de las mejoras y actualizaciones a Coyote tango y lo demás Jaegers suyos era como si se estuviera comparando un cuchillo con una espada , era más avanzando y más utilizable ,Asuka al final decidió simplemente dejar detrás su deseo de mejorar a Gipsy Danger pero ella en cambio de idea un nuevo proyecto , desde hacía dos años ella dio la orden a sus técnicos dar el inicio de un nuevo Jaeger personalizado y propio pero que usaría muchísimas armas , varias fuentes de energías y un metal experimental que haría a ese nuevo Jaeger el epitome de la humanidad. El Mark siete. Ya se tenía los planos, se estaba construyendo pero se necesitaba aún más por lo tanto aun después de dos años aún no estaba completo.

Rei y Kaworu observaron con calma pero con mortalidad la batalla que sucedía en el mar frente a los ángeles, era un Kaiju de categoría tres que se le nombro como Metalhead, de apariencia reptilita marítima con grandes músculos en sus brazos y su cabeza parecía tener una gran protección ya que no sufría gran daño ante los ataques de Chrome Brutus. El Jaeger Mark tres , de apariencia plateado cromo con grandes brazos de tres dedos en donde tenía un especie de taladro en sus nudillos , tenía una placa en su pecho la cual tenía la imagen de un ogro de color verde pintada en ella , tenía un compartimiento en cada muslo en donde se supuso debería de haber armas , su Conn-pod tenía una forma temática a un caballero con dos cuernos ,daba de todo en aquel combate pero se notaba que era una batalla de un solo lado , Chrome Brutus se mostraba que estaba perdiendo y para su pesar observaron que un puño bien dirigido causo un gran daño en todo el estomago del Jaeger haciéndole inútil por el momento ante el imponente Kaiju. Pero entonces incluso cuando la bestia iba a dar el golpe de gracia para terminar al Jaeger de improvisto el Kaiju se detiene para observar algo en la distancia lo cual la cámara se voltea a ver rápidamente y Kaworu al notar exactamente que estaba viendo la criatura sonríe del mismo modo que siempre hace ya que sabe muy bien que era. Rei solo asiente y gira su silla para poder comenzar a manejar su computador sin darle importancia a la batalla. Bruce solo observa la pantalla completamente confundido tanto por la aptitud de sus colegas como igual que no podía ver muy bien que era lo que la cámara mostraba exactamente.

-Pero ¿Qué está viendo ese Kaiju?

-Oh, nada en realidad, solo será el primer vals de un viejo y renovado Jaeger.

* * *

**Momentos antes.**

Shinji da una gran calada de su cigarrillo mientras música Dubstep sonaba de su celular mientras a lado suyo, conduciendo con cuidado, se encontraba Johnny Storm, un Ex joven astronauta y actualmente uno de los futuros pilotos de Nova Hyperion, sonreía igual escuchando la estridente música, Shinji sonrió suavemente ante la calma de la situación y la música que sonaba desde en el fondo. Ellos estaban en un gran camión en donde se transportaba a Shaolin Rogue al Shatterdome de los ángeles, ese era el único medio en cómo mover a los Jaeger de un lado para otro ya que podrían terminar llamando la atención innecesaria si se llevaba por medio aéreo, gracias a la compra del Shatterdome ya tenían un lugar mejor para mejorar a los Jaegers, actualmente en dicho lugar ya estaban Tacit Ronin y Horizon Brave. Shinji observo en la ventana el otro camión que movía la gran carga que era su propio Jaeger; Coyote tango. En la cabina de conducción estaban Asuka y Susan Storm, la otra futura piloto de Nova Hyperion y hermana del otro. Shinji dio otra calada de su cigarrillo y pensó en su vida en general , en total aunque ha tenido tanto trabajo desde que llego a ese universo , las cosas han ido suavemente bien , en lo personal más bien , sus traumas que había sufrido habían…de una manera disminuido , esos traumas no se olvidan pero se ignoran y se hacen frente con ello con el tiempo , las sesiones con Kaworu les ayudo a derramar todos sus pesares y miedos , la conexión en la deriva con Asuka le ayudo a entender a la que fue en un tiempo pensó era su alma gemela , saber más de la vida de Asuka a través de su recuerdos y viceversa le permitió tener un cierre con todo el mal con su amiga , aunque al final la idea de tener una relación con ella quedo descartada en saber lo muy diferente que eran ahora podía decir que Asuka y no le tiene desprecio que le tenía cuando eran jóvenes. En total su psique y su vista de la vida eran mejor que antes.

-eh…Shinji, tenemos un código rojo.

Hablo demasiado rápido.

-_¿Por qué el mundo siempre termina jodiendo mi vida? _¿Qué sucede, Johnny?-Como respuesta el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules apunta a través de la ventana del lado del conductor, en todo el páramo en las afueras de los ángeles (que era un gran paramo gracias a un ataque Kaiju en 2018) y podían observar la batalla entre Chrome Brutus contra un Kaiju de categoría tres. Shinji dejó caer su cigarrillo ante eso aunque rápidamente lo apaga para evitar incendiarse y maldice con fuerza , un Kaiju en el día que estaba moviendo dos de sus Jaegers no podía ser una coincidencia y notando lo terrible que intentaba luchar Chrome Brutus era notable que el Jaeger perdería , El Shatterdome de Chrome Brutus estaba a punto de ser cerrada y el Jaeger ha estado en aquel lugar sin tener los mecánicos necesarios , Asuka dejo en claro que ella no podía permitir a un Jaeger extranjero en su Shatterdome que tanto les costó comprar y Shinji no podía discutir con la mujer pelirroja porque tenía razón , tenían mucho en mente como para tener al cuerpo de defensa del Pam del pacifico en sobre sus hombros , no ahora. Shinji observa como el camión en donde esta Asuka y Susan se detiene lo cual Johnny hace lo mismo. El joven Ikari suspiro y pensó que en sus veintidós años lo que seguiría sería una de las proezas bobas por ego de Asuka-…..Si, ya sé que va—

-¡oi Baka! ¡Baja de ahí y ven a prepararte! ¡Que iremos y patearemos el culo a un Kaiju de mierda!

-…Pasar….si , es lo mismo que antes…. ¿Por qué ,oh porque haremos eso Asuka?-Comento con voz plana Shinji apagando su celular y saliendo del camión siendo seguido por Johnny , el observo como Asuka ,que ya había salido del otro vehículo también , se acercaba a la parte trasera de su propio camión en donde se tenía a Coyote tango y comenzaba a activar el mecanismo en donde liberaba las ataduras del Jaeger , Susan siendo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules claros observaba aquello negando la cabeza y Shinji sabía bien que de una manera u otra terminaría haciendo lo que Asuka quiere , lo que en verdad quería era la razón del porqué de la impulsividad de Asuka en ese momento , en tal en donde coyote tango no tenía armas arrojadizos sino de combate cuerpo a cuerpo , no habían tenido una batalla de simulación por lo tanto a los ojos de algunos eran unos novatos pero a la vez no considerando que ellos fueron los últimos pilotos de los Evangelion en su propio mundo. Asuka que comenzaba a quitarse su ropa de transporte miro de reojo a su compañero lanzándole una mirada que decía que simplemente pensaba que Shinji estaba siendo estúpido de nuevo.

-¡es obvio, Baka! Este maldito desgraciado Kaiju se atreve a llegar a mi ciudad, en mi Shatterdome y donde están mis Jaegers ¡ESTE ES MI PUTO LUGAR Y SE ATREVE A ENTRAR AHÍ EL HIJO DE PUTA! no, no voy a permitir que tan vulgaridad ocurra y además estoy dispuesta a pelear ahora mismo y no me importa un carajo los demás idiotas, pelearemos y es una orden Shinji Ikari o quizás ¿te retrataras?

-Joder, no, solo quería saber la razón pero eso sí, si viene una tormenta de mierda tú te encargas de todo eso.

-Sí, claro _maldita sea, no debería de dejar a Shinji con Tony, es raro escucharle maldecir… _En fin, muévete Shinji, ustedes dos encargarse de quedarse aquí y después de la batalla, lleven a Shaolin Rogue al Shatterdome ¿ok?

-Tranquila Asuka , nosotros nos encargaremos , ven , les ayudaremos a ponerles sus trajes-Comento Susan con una sonrisa suave y junto a su hermano que reía en voz baja ante el griterío de la pelirroja medio alemana partieron hacia la carga en donde residía Coyote tango siendo igual seguido por Asuka y Shinji que sin importarles mucho se desvestían para ponerse sus armaduras neuronales , a diferencias de los que usan los demás Rangers , estos eran más livianos y su cableado no era tan complicado pero el hacerlo fue lo jodido ya que se tuvo que usar nanotecnología para hacerse. Johnny con rapidez saca unos maletines metálicos desde un compartimiento que se los lanzas a los dos japoneses que los toma y rápidamente sacan sus trajes que posteriormente se pondrían y subirían rápidamente al Conn-pod de coyote tango.

Por suerte , los Mark seis eran automáticos y manual directos , es decir que eran capaces de activarse directamente desde el Conn-pod ósea que no necesitaban todo el problema de un centro de mando , con solo encenderlos como si fuera un vehículo común y corriente tendrían en marcha al Jaeger en un santiamén , por esa razón no tenían mucha seguridad con ellos o algunos técnicos y demás , por un lado llamaría la atención no deseada y por el otro los Jaegers solo pueden ser activados por los pilotos asignados con claves personalizadas. Asuka y Shinji ya en sus trajes entraron en el Conn-pod y activaron por vía física la deriva neuronal entre ellos. Su propia versión de la conexión neuronal era mucho más liviana que otros , no tiene ninguna consecuencia de largo plazo con tumores cerebrales que Rei descubrió ya hacía tiempo , permitía a los pilotos hacer conexión rápidamente y más satisfactorio y se permite regular la atención de los pilotos al Jaeger y a su armamento de manera mucho mejor , por un lado un piloto podría manejar por si solo el Jaeger mientras el otro maneja las armas , analiza la situación y puede reaccionar a acciones que el otro piloto podría pasar por alto , Era un medio sumamente mejor. Ya listo y sintiendo a través de la conexión como el Jaeger se activaba, como los regeneradores Ark se ponían en marcha, las diferentes maquinas que conformaban al gran gigante de metal se movían y como finalmente Coyote tango se movió una vez más en el mundo. Y quitando la gran tela que le cubría dejándole caer en el aire, el Jaeger apretó sus puños observando el horizonte o más en específico, su nuevo oponente.

Era tiempo de cazar y exterminar.

* * *

Stacker Pentecost observaba la batalla de Chrome Brutus en los ángeles ,siendo el un Marshall muy reconocido y muy implicado desde los inicios del programa Jaeger , podía notar desde el comienzo de la batalla que Chrome Brutus estaba severamente en malas condiciones , las terribles armas de fuego del Mark tres estaban inexistentes lo que significa que su Shatterdome de cuidados estaba a punto de ser cerrado o más en específico la financiación fue cortada y con un análisis de su parte del Kaiju se notaba que era un adversario fuerte que tiene un gran acorazado en su cabeza pero era , según supuso debido a su tamaño , sensible en el estómago , si Chrome Brutus hubiera tenido munición de sus armas de fuego en el entonces hubiera podido haber ganado la batalla pero para su pesar y furia observa como el gigante de metal es severamente dañado y a punto de ser finalizado pero entonces el Kaiju se detiene y dirige su mirada a otro lado observando algo que al principio no era definido y Pentecost siente la mano de su hija adoptiva , Mako Mori , con la suya lo cual le confunde un poco.

-_¿Por qué ella…? Oh….oh dios…. _Ese es…-No hay muchas cosas en la vida que sorprende a Stacker Pentecost , siendo un gran militar , una vez un tiempo un ranger y ahora Marshall no hay sorpresa en su vida pero en ese momento cree como un fantasma ha aparecido desde el mas allá. Y la sensación que una vez compartió con su vieja compañera y amiga Tasmin , su compañera Ranger , reír en voz baja de emoción resonó en todo su ser. Y una lagrima de quizás dicha baja desde su ojo debido que siente que en el más allá su amiga Tasmin está igual de alegre que él. Porque ve como desde la bruma de polvo, en el otro lado de la ciudad pero moviendo con lentitud y haciéndose más visible a cada poco era un Jaeger que por un tiempo fue un símbolo y aun cuando fracaso, parece que como el demostró una vez antes, puede superar lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Su Jaeger.

Coyote tango.

Y se notaba más fuerte que nunca.

-Padre….

-Sí, señorita Mori, lo sé, parece que algo bueno vendrá hoy.

* * *

Asuka y Shinji suspiraron un poco mientras con su mente movían al gran Jaeger hacia la costa de los ángeles, estaban un poco sacudidos desde sus conexiones mentales, aun le faltaba mucho para que eso sea una naturaleza secundaria, aun les sacudía los recuerdos de la muerte de la madre de Asuka y los antiguos deseos suicidas de Shinji, pero será para después cuando la batalla terminara porque si algo estaban seguros y de acuerdos es que ganarían y lo harían. Coyote tango no tenía mucho cambio visiblemente pero interiormente era mucho más dosificado y mejorado , su armadura seguía siendo gris plateado con azul y marrón , algunos detalles habían sido cambiado como la longitud de los brazos , algunas partes de la armadura que eran pesadas e innecesarias , unas hombreras más compactas , los cañones aunque inútiles en ese momento al no tener munición eran más pequeñas pero más compactas , su cadera tenían un especie de mecanismo desconocido e igual en los codos y talones del Jaeger y finalmente en las palmas de las manos habían dos agujeros cubierto por un vidrio metálico , Coyote tango se veía mejor hecho para el combate aunque le faltaba alguno de su armamento. Coyote tango se movía entre el gran paramo antes de entrar a la ciudad vacía mostrándose nuevamente al mundo y en específico al Kaiju enemigo que al detectar un nuevo enemigo grito con fuerza. Shinji hizo una mueca ante eso.

-Esto era un poco difícil.

-Que va, Baka, a comparación con un Angel ¡esto es pan comido! ¡ADELANTE!-Rugió con júbilo Asuka y así moviendo en el con-pod junto a su compañero dieron señal a la batalla. Coyote tango se irguió antes de comenzar a moverse lentamente al principio antes de que tomara velocidad, Metalhead rugió con fuerza y dejando atrás a Chrome Brutus se lanzó igual en estampida hacia el nuevo Jaeger, cada uno corría con fuerza en la ciudad de los ángeles y al mismo tiempo echaron hacia atrás sus puños dispuestos a dar el primer golpe pero al mismo tiempo sus puños chocaron…

¡BLLLOOOOMMM!

Causando una onda expansiva que se destrozara todos los vidrios de todos los edificios a la redonda , Coyote tango se mantuvo firme con su puño contra el del Kaiju pero entonces pequeñas grietas aparecieron entre los dedos de la bestia lo cual Asuka y Shinji notaron antes de que aumentaran más poder , así con un estallido de velocidad y poder coyote tango empujo con todo su puño partiendo un poco la mano derecha del Kaiju y siguió adelante conectando todo un derechazo en la quijada de Metalhead pero este teniendo una protección extra en su cráneo solo le aturdió un poco pero coyote tango no se detuvo sino llevo su rodilla en todo el estómago del Kaiju que jadeo adolorido para después recibir un empujón que le envió cayendo hacia atrás. En el Conn-pod una pantalla mostro la lista de los movimientos de ataques que coyote tango tenían a disposición y mientras Asuka con su mente movía al gran robot de acero Shinji considero el siguiente movimiento mientras igual analizaba al Kaiju y así enviándole una sugerencia mental a la pelirroja que acepto rápidamente juntos se prepararon. Metalhead rugió con fuerza y dio una voltereta hacia atrás antes de lanzarse en picado hacia el Jaeger pero gracias a todas las alteraciones e innovaciones al Mark seis Coyote tango con velocidad se arrodillo y llevo su brazo izquierdo encorvado hacia adelante en todo el pecho del Kaiju deteniendo su caída y poniéndole cerca suyo, Metalhead agito sus brazos, destruyendo dos edificios de pasos, pero el codo de coyote tango en su garganta le retenía. En el Conn-pod apareció una ventana holográfica a lado de Shinji mientras la unión en la espalda que le mantenía sujeto les movió para prepararle.

-¡Aquí vamos! ¡PUÑO COHETE!-Grito Shinji y se activó la turbina en el codo del brazo derecho de coyote tango impulsado por energía del reactor Ark y así con velocidad levanto el puño con una gran velocidad conectando en toda la quijada de Metalhead que rugió de dolor antes de ser lanzando hacia atrás pero no mucho pero Coyote tango no se detuvo ahí sino activo el otro cohete en el codo izquierdo y con velocidad le dio todo un izquierdazo al Kaiju sacándole sangre y desorientándolo pero coyote tango no se detuvo ahí sino apuntando con su mano derecha abierta en el pecho de Metalhead , desde la válvula en el centro de la palma de la mano , fue disparado un rayo de energía de gran poder que envió volando fuera de la ciudad ,que no era mucho desde donde combatían , al Kaiju cayendo con severas heridas pero aun listo para pelear.

Coyote tango se lanzó rápidamente hacia el Kaiju pero este aun adolorido y lastimado se erigió igual rugiendo con fuerza y dio un salto hacia coyote tango agitando sus brazos lo cual golpeo en el pecho al gran Jaeger pero este se mantuvo firme y llevo su brazo izquierdo deteniendo los zarpazos de la gran bestia pero el metal forado era impecable por lo que no se sufrió grave daño , Asuka le grito a Shinji que pensara en una estrategia mientras movía a coyote tango fuera de la ciudad para evitar daño , Metalhead rugió y con una gran velocidad embistió a coyote tango pero Shinji reacciono rápido y activo las turbinas inferiores de los talones de coyote deteniendo el movimiento y así el Jaeger levanto sus dos brazos encima suyo para después activar los cohetes en sus codos y darle todo un golpe en la espalda del Kaiju que rugió y llevo sus dientes en el estómago de coyote tango pero entonces la IA automática del Jaeger activo las defensas de seguridad y unos compartimientos se abrieron en el pecho de coyote tango y gas nitrógeno a alta presión fue disparado justamente en todo los ojos de Metalhead que chillo a mas no poder por lo que no pudo esquivar un poderoso rodillazo en toda la cabeza mandándolo hacia atrás. Asuka rugió de júbilo al experimentar esa sensación de batalla y orgullo que una vez poseyó al pilotar un Eva y si bien no era lo mismo aún se sentía invencible. Shinji suspiro al sentir la emoción de su amiga mas solo no le dio importancia y le asintió.

-¡ADELANTE SHINJI! ¡DEMOSTREMOS CUAN GRANDES SOMOS!

-¡COMO DIGAS! ¡VAMOS!-Rugió con fuerza igual Shinji y coyote tango le escucho por lo que se arrodillo un poco antes de dar un salto hacia Metalhead que intento atacarle con su cola pero en pleno vuelo coyote tango atrapo el apéndice del Kaiju y con un movimiento casi imposible en tal Jaeger coyote tango dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizo detrás de Metalhead sosteniendo igual su cola. Asuka apretó los dientes mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas que será dirigida hacia su Jaeger intentando hacer una hazaña imposible. Shinji igual lo sintió por lo que grito igual de poder mientras venas aparecían en su cuello y frente-¡AAAARGGHH!

-¡YYYAAARGGHH!-Grito con fiereza Asuka y así en una muestra de fuerza sin igual coyote tango jalo a Metalhead y con un movimiento listo lo lanzo hacia el aire sacándolo finalmente de la ciudad de los ángeles , los sistemas le mostraron en la pantalla de holograma a Shinji que el uso de esa fuerza bajo los niveles de energía aka por lo que no podía usar los rayos de energía y solo tendría unos veinte minutos de poder , enviándole aquella información mentalmente a Asuka quien entendió rápidamente los dos pilotos idearon un modio de terminar la batalla de una vez por toda así que coyote tango una vez más se lanzó a la batalla con mayor velocidad hasta que dio un gran salto hacia Metalhead que surgía del mar intentando desorientarse de toda la golpiza que recibió pero entonces aterrizando frente suyo apareció coyote tango causando una onda expansiva ante su peso. Asuka miro de soslayo a Shinji y le sonrió salvaje-¡Es hora de terminar esto, Baka! ¡Es hora del movimiento final! ¡ADELANTE SHINJI!

-¡BIEN! ¡TERMINAREMOS CON ESTO YA!-Grito hacia la IA el joven Ikari activando uno de los movimientos de coyote tango. De las caderas del gran Jaeger fue expulsado dos hileras de vapor y el mecanismo mostro que la cintura de coyote le permitía cambiar de dirección , los codos cohetes se activaron y de impacto golpeo un puño en todo el rostro del Kaiju pero incluso antes de que este hiciera algo otro golpe recibió de parte del otro puño para después al segundo siguiente otro , y otro , otro , otro y así continuo a alta velocidad ya que en realidad las turbinas cohetes eran de dos direcciones por lo que mientras puede expulsarse de un solo lado también podía de hacerlo de otro modo por lo que al momento del golpe la turbina cohete cambiaba de direccionamiento y así ayudaba la velocidad de retracción del puño permitiendo el otro golpear con eficacia y gracias al mecanismo de la cadera del Jaeger el movimiento no es problema por lo que parecía que el Jaeger giraba en sí mismo dando golpes sin cesar al Kaiju que chirriaba de dolor antes de que los golpes fueron demasiado y sangre azul escapaba de su fracturada cabeza-¡ESTE ES TU FIN KAIJU! ¡HAZ CAIDO ANTE NUESTRO **TANGO DEL COYOTE! ¡GOLPE FINAL YA!**

¡PPPOOOOOWWWW!

Y concentrando una gran porción de poder en la turbina derecha del brazo del Jaeger dio todo un golpe en toda la cara de Metalhead que aun con su protección extra no fue rival ante el poder del nuevo Mark seis y toda su cabeza fue incluso separada de su cuerpo antes de ser lanzada hacia a la lejanía ,tanto golpes fuertes y en puntos crípticos fue demasiado incluso para el temible Kaiju , mientras Asuka intuía a coyote tango retroceder Shinji llevo la mano izquierda del gigante de metal y activo uno de los cañones de energía directamente en el cuello cercenando del Kaiju que goteaba una gran cantidad de sangre y un haz de luz fue lanzando desde la mano del Jaeger mas solo era para calentar y cerrar la herida del Kaiju para evitar derrame toxico y así los dos pilotos observaron caer el cuerpo del Kaiju derrotado en el mar finalmente dándole tranquilidad a la ciudad. Por el momento. Asuka soltó un suspiro levemente, la tensión de un combate Jaeger era muy diferente que el de un Eva y es que hay muchos más riesgos que en los Jaegers que en los Evas pero será después pensó la pelirroja saboreando esa sensación de júbilo y orgullo que creyó perdida desde hace años. Shinji fue más tranquilo desactivando su conexión con Asuka sabiendo bien que ella movería por si misma coyote tango, en cambio el observo a través del ventanal del Conn-pod el cielo en todo su esplendor y en especial a Chrome Brutus con su piloto fuera de su respectiva Conn-pod observando mejor al Jaeger que se creyó una vez caído y que les hacía salvado el trasero. El joven Ikari se volvió a su compañera mirándola con cuidado.

-Sabes que las cosas no serán bonitas ahora ¿eh?

-Oh si, lo sé muy bien y tengo una idea de cómo joder un poco a esos políticos y que no haya problemas para nosotros, tú veras, tranquilo.

-Como digas.

-….pero sabes que la guerra para nosotros recién empieza….el tiempo de descansar a terminando y es hora de pelear.

-nunca tuve una razón para pelear….pero siempre me ha tocado hacerlo porque nadie podía…y en esta situación es lo mismo.

-no seas un marica y dejaste esas pendejadas Baka, solo….no pienses en ello y por el momento disfruta de la gloria de nuestra primera victoria.

-Sí, ganamos la batalla pero no estoy seguro si ganamos la guerra. Espero que no fallemos de nuevo, no podemos hacerlo.

* * *

-¿Marshall? ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Pues lo que muchos harán ahora Tendo, ir a los ángeles ¿Qué más esperarías? Un Jaeger de tal potencia que no pertenece al cuerpo de Pam del pacifico es una noticia que nadie dejara pasar.

-Padre…eh,….Marshall Pentecost…yo—

-Señorita Mori, no tiene que decir nada más, vendrás conmigo. Tengo que encontrarme a quien arreglo mi viejo Jaeger porque si mis sospechas son correctas podemos tener una oportunidad de devolver el favor a los Kaijus y recuperar el control de esta guerra , señorita Mori , Tengo , empaquen sus cosas porque los ángeles nos esperan-Comento Pentecost con voz firme antes de salir del centro del mando dejando atrás a técnicos y científicos hablar de la gran batalla que recién fueron espectadores y el hombre sintió a su hija adoptiva moverse a su espalda murmurando para sí misma , el igual estaba emocionado como ella lo estaba , el poder de ese Jaeger demostró las cosas han cambiado. La humanidad dio el golpe de vuelta ante sus continuas derrotas antes sus más grandes enemigos pero la pregunta que tenía un poco nervioso a Pentecost era….

¿Cómo responderán los Kaijus a esto?

**Continuara…**


End file.
